weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle
Name Isabelle is a sniper from the Israel Defense Force and a CIA black operations assassin, she was equipped with a Blaser R93 and Pistol in the film Predators. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Predators/Predators Lite Features Carries a Blaser R93 and a Pistol. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators (film)']] Isabelle lands on the surface moments after Royce, Cuchillo and Nikolai and aims her rifle at them until Royce again assures her that they are all in the same situation and they should try and find their location. Tracker, Falconer and Berserker having brought the group to the game reserve planet for hunting, they start tracking the group as they near their encampment with drones, once located they send Predator Dogs, which attack and cause the group to disperse. This attack leaves Cuchillo dead but they are still tracked until they reach their camp, with out warning the group is attacked causing them to run through the camp defending themselves and as they do so Mombasa is killed so they flee towards the waterfall and safety. Later they meet up with Noland who after explaining who he is leads them to the Subterranean Drill were he has lived in the last few hunts. During the night Noland tries to kill them and as they try to escape Royce fires his weapon so attracting the Tracker and Berserker. The group escapes with the loss of Nikolai and Stans and as they continue they are tracked by the Falconer. Hanzo stops and takes on the Falconer in combat which ultimately leaves them both dead. As the survivors continue Edwin and Isabelle are captured in nets and brought into the Predator Camp by the Berserker but Royce reaches the camp first and sides with the Classic who he has just released. As the Berserker enters there is a fight to the death were Classic dies, Royce who had chosen not to escape in the last Predator's Ship returns to battle the Berserker and eventually wins the battle with help from Isabelle. Continuity [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators (film)']] Isabelle's character is played by Alice Braga on the Game Reserve planet. Royce and Isabelle are the only survivors left at the end. Dana Reed and Candy Tjarks stunt doubles for Isabelle in the film. On-set As with the other actors Alice Braga watched Predator before filming and before auditions, so she could understand the character and as she was the only female in the film. Alice had a little book that talked about snipers given her by the director Nimrod Antal. Alice said, 'It's kind of a manual that snipers use in the Army. It talks a lot about how they prepare and what are the qualities that a sniper must have.' Preparing by carrying a 14 pound sniper rifle around set, she was taught by Mike Hanovitz in Hawaii. She spent hours just crawling around carrying the sniper rifle or just searching for a target. Production Isabelle like the other actors had stuntmen/women stand in for them, this included the waterfall scene but she like the others would tread water before swimming to shore. Other stunts with stand in's included falling in a pit and being rescued by Royce and some climbing on rocks and running. For Alice, Dana Reed stunt doubled for her with Heidi Pascoe a stunt double and high diver acted in the waterfall. Various other stuntmen stood in for the actors like Ryan Ryusaki a stunt performer. These would include a falling scene, running and being caught in nets. [[Predators (game)|'Predators/Predators Lite']] Isabelle appears as Isabelle in multiple missions including Night Sight, Ultimate Survival and Ultimate Wave Attack in Predators/Predators Lite, she also carries a Blaser R93. Timeline Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the Game Reserve planet from Earth for hunting, after having been parachuted into the Game Reserve they all group together, with Royce taking charge and later meeting up with Noland. Trivia Alice Braga is Alice Braga Moraes a Brazilian actress. As the only female character, Isabelle plays the role of peacemaker. She read a sniper manual to prepare for the role, and carried a fourteen-pound sniper rifle during shooting. See also References Citations Predators (film) Predators articles Cinefantastique Online Predators/Predators Lite Footnotes Category:Info Category:Predators 2010